Pedir perdón, es una gran lección
by SakuraBallSeiyaMejoresAnimes
Summary: Chibi saga y chibi kanon tuvieron una pelea y ninguno de los dos quiere verse, pero una persona especial le harán darse cuenta del valor que tiene pedir perdón. ¿Lograra esta persona hacer que los gemelitos hagan las paces?


Pedir perdón, es una gran lección.

_**Summary:**_

_**Chibi saga y chibi kanon tuvieron una pelea y ninguno de los dos quiere verse, pero una persona especial le harán darse cuenta del valor que tiene pedir perdón. ¿Lograra esta persona hacer que los gemelitos hagan las paces?**_

Era una noche como cualquiera en el santuario, los pequeños aprendices ya habían terminado el duro entrenamiento por ese día y todos se dirigían a sus respectivos templos. En el interior de uno de los templos se podía ver como dos niños de ocho años, fuertes e idénticos, peleaban y se gritaban el uno al otro.

-¡eres un idiota kanon!, ¡siempre me haces bromas pesadas y ya estoy arto! –dijo chibi saga en un tono muy enojado.

-oye, ¡ya te dije que no fui yo el que metió esa rana en tu ropa de entrenamiento saga! Ya te dije que fue aioros –contesto chibi kanon de la misma manera.

-hay sí, aioros me hizo una de esas tontas bromas que tu estas acostumbrado a hacer –dijo chibi saga en un tono sarcástico -¡si como no!

-¡¿Por qué rayos le crees a aioros y no a mí que soy tu hermano?! –pregunto chibi kanon muy enojado y celoso de saber que su hermano le creía mas al arquero que a él.

-porque aioros es mi mejor amigo y jamás me haría pasar vergüenza, ¡en cuanto a ti solo eres una molestia que nació junto a mí para joderme la vida! –dijo chibi saga sin pensar en sus palabras.

Kanon se quedo petrificado en su lugar por las palabras de saga, ¿en verdad solo era una jodida molestia para su hermano? Pues él se lo había confirmado. Sintió como sus murallas se derrumbaban frente a los ojos de su hermano y sin decir nada salió corriendo del templo.

-dios kanon, eres un llorón –dijo chibi saga sin prestarle mucha importancia.

oOo

por otro lado, kanon corrió a todo lo que le daban sus pies hasta que llego a cabo sunion, se acostó sobre una enorme roca y sin poder evitarlo rompió en llanto, las palabras de saga lo habían herido en lo más profundo…el si quería mucho a su hermano pero jamás pensó que saga lo odiase.

-perdón por ser una molestia saga…snif…snif…bua bua –dijo chibi kanon mientras seguía llorando.

oOo

Saga se estaba vistiendo con ropa casual, decidió ir a rodorio para poder calmar sus nervios allí y divertirse un poco. Decidió olvidar la pelea con kanon por un rato. Al poco tiempo después de que llego a rodorio, empezó a reflexionar y a sentirse mal por su hermano, a pesar de sus bromas él quería mucho a su gemelo…pero no se disculparía hasta que él se disculpara primero.

-no voy a disculparme, el empezó y el tiene que disculpase primero –dijo chibi saga muy decidido.

Unas horas después saga se encontraba paseando por la plaza de rodorio y en una de la macas, pudo ver a un niños jugando solo en aquella plaza. Saga se acerco a ellos y los saludo.

-hola…

-hola soy aspros ¿y tu?

-soy saga…creo que ya te había visto en el santuario antes ¿verdad?

-ese era mi hermano gemelo…deuteros –contesto chibi aspros.

-hay tu también tienes un gemelo, es lo peor del mundo.

-¡claro que no, quien te dijo esa estupidez! ¡Tener un gemelo es lo mejor del mundo!

-¿estas loco? –pregunto chibi saga sin creerle nada.

-¿acaso tu no quieres a tu gemelo? Porque yo sí.

-claro que lo quiero pero es muy molesto…y esta mañana peleamos.

-¿y puedo saber que fue lo que paso?

-veras primero yo me moleste porque me izo una broma muy pesada mientras entrenábamos y luego del enojo yo le dije que él era una molestia que solo jodia mi vida –termino de contar chibi saga.

-¡¿estas loco?! ¡Como puedes decir algo así! Deberías estar avergonzado, ¡ve y pídele perdón! –lo reprendió chibi aspros.

-¿Qué? Pero si el empezó poniendo…

-¿una rana en tu ropa de entrenamiento? Idiota el que izo esa broma no fue el si no ese niño de cabello castaño… ¿como se llama?

-¿aioros?

-si ese…yo estaba allí cuando eso paso.

-eso quiere decir que kanon es inocente… ¡por dios que le echo, yo le eche la culpa a kanon…pero que idiota soy! –dijo chibi saga sintiéndose un miserable.

-ve y pídele perdón.

-si como si fuera tan sencillo.

-solo aslo quieres.

Saga abrió un portal hacia el santuario, yéndose directo a géminis.

oOo

Kanon estaba acostado boca abajo en su cama, ya había llorado bastante y lo único que quería era ver a saga y pedirle perdón por todo, en parte también era culpa suya ya que siempre le gastaba bromas pesadas a su gemelo. En ese instante kanon sintió como saga entraba a través del portal.

-kanon… -saga se acerco a el que aun tenía su rostro escondió en su almohada.

-¿Qué quieres saga? –dijo kanon incorporándose y viendo a su gemelo directo a los ojos.

Saga empezó a lagrimear, pues se daba cuenta de que kanon había estado llorando mucho y era todo por su culpa.

-kanon…yo…lo siento mucho, tu tenias razón y yo no quise creerte.

-no decidiste creerle al arquero –replico kanon en tono molesto.

-lo sé y yo…me arrepiento de lo que le dije, tu no eres ninguna molestia…eres mi hermanito menor –kanon lo miro y se paro frente a él.

-yo también quiero pedirte perdón saga, tu no me creíste porque siempre te ando haciendo bromas pesadas –dijo kanon con la mirada en el suelo.

-yo te perdono solo si tu me perdonas a mi –dijo saga bajando la vista al suelo.

-este bien –entonces kanon abrazo a saga muy fuete y saga correspondió el abrazo de su gemelo, saga acariciaba el cabello de kanon y kanon seguía llorando a mares.

oOo

"Al parecer aprendieron e valor de pedir perdón" –pensó aspros que aun seguía en la plaza.

Fin.


End file.
